The Other Cullen
by Emmettluva1988
Summary: Edward left Bella . Bella was changed and became Caius's daughter. When they get visitors at the castle she find's her true mate, what could go wrong ? Please R&R .
1. Chapter 1

25 years ago;

"You...don't...want me?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around what he had just said.

"No!" he snapped - and then he was gone.

************

"Bella!" Char - Dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I walked down slowly to see what he wanted only to come face to face with a very tired and angry father.

"Bella you're going back to your mother," he told me, then walked away from me just like he had.

**************

"Bella, I can't see you anymore," Jake said to me and turned around.

"JAKE!! Please,"

I whispered the last part as he walked away from me as well. No-

one wanted me, no-one cared about me so... I ran. I ran for as long as my legs would carry me through the forest, while branches dug into my skin cutting me and rocks dug into my feet until I collapsed in the middle of the dense forest.

I screamed and cried for them all to come back to me but once I realized that it was no use I started to scream for me for the love I had lost, the best friend and the father.

"WHY?! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?!" I screamed and sobbed into the freezing cold air that surrounded me and to no one at all.

"Ah, but we do want you."

A voice murmured from behind me. I turned to see who was there and came across a few people I did not think I would ever meet. The three men from the painting in Carlisle office. Aro, Caius and Marcus along with two other men; all with red eyes and all staring at me.

Present;

Thinking back to that time in my life gets me so angry I just want to hurt someone. I guess I should explain a little though shouldn't I?

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I was changed 25 years ago by my Daddy Caius while my uncles Aro and Marcus got every thing ready for me. They said I was going to be special. And I am.

As soon as I got to Italy, I was introduced to the 'Guard'. Well only a few of the most top ranking guard; there was Felix ,Demetri, Alec and Jane who were now my best friends.

When Edward left me all those years ago, I was so broken I didn't think I could keep living but Daddy soon taught me that it was him that should not be allowed to breathe. Daddy made me feel loved again and cherished me.

Soon there was no heart ache or pain, only anger. I promised myself that if I was to ever meet him again I would cause him a great deal of pain.

Every one abandoned me in my time of need even Jacob. Now that nearly killed me; I loved him so much and he just turned his back on me when I needed him most. But it was all for the best. I was found by my real family and I was taught just how special I was and how loved I am and I loved it, all I needed now was to find my mate. My real mate.

"BELLA!" Demetri shouted while banging on my bedroom door.

"What Demy?" I asked sweetly knowing how much it affected him when I talked to him like that. I could almost see his knees getting weak even though he was on the other side of the door. He really wanted me cue evil laughter.

"Your dad wants you babe," he said using his pet name for me. I didn't mind it, actually, I kind of liked it knowing I was so desirable and that most of the men here wanted me.

"OK Demy, I'll be out in a moment," I said and went to put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top, then I walked out into the hallway where Demy was leaning on the wall opposite my door waiting for me. I smiled at him and gave a little wink when he finished checking me out causing him to growl.

He stalked over to me grabbed my arm and swung me onto his back and raced off towards the thrown room with me giggling all the way there. This was natural of us; ever since I came here we have been like this.

Daddy loved it and wished he was my mate but he wasn't, we just happened to be very close. Thanks to Demy I was an excellent tracker among a lot of other things. As we got closer to the thrown room he pulled me to where I was facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, he didn't bother knocking or waiting because he was with me and just walked right in.

"Look what I found Master," he said, with a grin on his face to my Father and then dropped me on my ass causing Daddy and my Uncles to chuckled when I gasped. I jumped up and punched Demy in the arm causing him to whine that I had hurt him and sulk.

"You wanted to see me Daddy?" I asked, once I kissed his cheek and sat in between his legs on the floor. He started to run his fingers through my hair like he knew I loved. I purred loving the feel of his fingers massaging my scalp.

"Bella honey, there is something that we --me and your uncles-- need to tell you. Just so you're prepared," Daddy said to me. I tilted my head upwards so I could see his face.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked, smiling at him. Whenever there is something they think will upset me they try to warn me so I don't get too dangerous but usually it doesn't work; with all the powers I possess, I am very dangerous when I am angry or in a fight.

"Umm...well," Daddy stuttered out.

"Bella honey-pie, we have some guests here and we just wanted to warn you ok? Just so you can control yourself, " Uncle Aro said.

I was getting tired of all the secret glances they were throwing at each other, so I just decided to look for myself - closing my eyes I could see a blond man and a woman with light chestnut hair with there backs to me talking to someone, then I could hear a booming laugh - a laugh I knew all to well.

My eyes snapped open to see my family looking at me with worried eyes. Springing to my feet I crouched down and growled a fierce growl - my fighting growl.

I could see Aro wave his hand in a gesture to let them in .

"They do not know you are here Daughter," Daddy assured me, barely audible over my growling. I watched as they entered.

First Carlisle and Esme but my vision was blocked by Demy; he placed a calming hand on my shoulder then bent down to make eye contact. Once he was satisfied I would not hurt him he picked me up into his arms once again trying to calm me down. I wrapped my own legs and arms around his and hid my face in the crook of his neck still growling.

I could feel their eyes burning into my back, surely wondering what was wrong with me. There was also more than seven sets of feet, as they walked closer to us. I decided to use one of my gifts and reached out to one person in particular.

What is up with that crazy bitch, and why is she growling? Nutcase - Edward.

That was all it took, my growl got louder. I didn't mean to but my teeth sank into Demy's shoulder (not for the first time actually) and he hissed out in pain but did not try tp move me.

"Is she alright?" someone whispered - a voice I did not recognise.

"I don't know, she seems a little loopy," another voice said but this time I did know whose voice it was. Edward and he was now calling me loopy. I jumped away from Demy as I heard Edward drop to the floor in agony and a few people scream. I laughed. Walking up to him a few people hissed at me but I ignored them.

"Crazy bitch? Nutcase? Loopy? Is that what I am? I should kill you right now - you have a nerve " I spat, while upping the pain he was in and laughing more while the people surrounding us hissed louder.

"Isabella Volturi stop that right now!" Daddy scolded me, causing me to pout and pull back my power.

"Not fair, Daddy" I whined, pouting a little more.

"Isabella? Bella?"

"Bella?!"

"Bella!"

A few people question, confused but excited at the same time.

Slowly, I turned to face them with a look of disgust on my face. I wanted them all to suffer.

"Cullens," I snarled at them in greeting. I went over to Demy and kissed his neck where I had bitten him and said sorry. He hugged me and told me it was ok. I went and sat by Daddy's feet again and he started to stroke my head once more.

"Welcome Cullens. Carlisle it has been a while. Apologies for that," Uncle Aro said - but they were all still looking at me. Well most of them were.

"Bella is that you?


	2. Chapter 2

E POV

It has been 25 years since I left Bella ;and to be honest I could not be happier .

I loved Bella with all my heart ,she was everything to me . When Jasper tried to attach her at her birthday party I just couldn't deal with it all ant more so I had to leave her. It broke my heart to say the things I did to her and it killed me to see her breaking right in front of my eyes but I had to do it to keep her safe . About 5 years after we left her Rosalie and Emmett split up because she was tired of coming second to Bella and she left for about 3 years to search for her true mate,which by the way she did find in Tony . Emmett was heart broken at first but he did get over it . The good thing is that when Rosalie came home with her mate he also brought with him his sisters Nisa and Kaylee ,they were all changed by the same vampire 15 years ago while they were out camping .

Tony was 28 when he was turned ,Nisa was turned when she was 15 and Kaylee was 21 . Kaylee was beautiful and she was amazingly interested in me . We have been together for 18 years now and married for 16. My family was happy to have new members but was very upset that I could just 'get over' Bella so quickly . My life has been amazing since we left her and not to be mean but im glad we did now .

We were currently landing in Italy .Carlisle decided we needed a little getaway and wanted to se his old friends so here we are heading to see the royal vampire family . The drive to the castle was very interesting Kaylee was feeling very adventurous and we had a little mess around in the car on the way much to Carlisle and Esme's disappointment .Walking through the castle we were stopped out side of the thrown room for about 5 minutes when we all heard a vicious growl from with in .When we entered we could see Aro, Caius and Marcus in there throne's and Demitri stood to the side of them holding a small brunette ,she was the one growling . Must be a nut case ; what on earth was she growling for ,crazy. As soon as the though passed through my mind she sank her teeth into Demitri's neck and all he did was hiss,that's it, he just hiss .

Kaylee asked me if she was alright but I didn't know she seemed like a bit of a loon to me ; I didn't know I said that out loud tho .She jumped back from Demitri at the same moment I fell to the floor in complete agony ;I could hear Kaylee scream along with Esme as the small brunette stalked towards me growling. When she was close enough to me she slightly crouched over causing some of my family to growl at her but that did not faze her .

"Crazy bitch? Nut case? loony? Is that what I am? I should kill you right now, you have a nerve" She said and suddenly the pain increased and she was laughing .My family started to hiss at her .

"Isabella Volturi stop that right now !" Caius said to the small woman who was obviously the cause of my pain .

"Not fair Daddy!" She pouted and the pain stopped ,my body was no longer on fire and I could move. Kaylee ran to my side and helped me up and held onto me tightly but there was only one thing running through my mind at the moment as well as every one else in the family who knew her -Bella.

Carlisle and Esme were thinking along the same lines; That there daughter was alive and well and they were happy ,truly happy once the first time since I can remember . There were a few people saying Bella's name like they were dreaming but it was clear that she was stood right in front of us .She slowly turned around to look over the family with disgust shining through her eyes and I could feel Esme's heart break a little .

"Cullen's" She hissed at us then walked over to Demitri and kissed his neck and whispered she was sorry and he told her it was fine; yeah like if someone bit me I would be fine with it but I could tell from his thoughts it was not the first time it has happened .Then she walked over to Caius and sat at his feet while he stroked her hair and she purred ,I was completely shocked . She was beautiful ,more so than my wife .

Once Aro welcomed us I couldn't help but ask .

"Bella ? is that really you?" But she completely blanked me .Looking at Caius with a shocked expression on her face .

"How?" She asked confusing us all .

"Well that is strange . Daddy are you sure he is mine?" She asked a little excited now ,you could see her slightly jumping up and down in her spot on the floor .I was completely baffled as to what was going on . Caius gave a slight nod and she smiled then looked at Emmett and winked ,she winked at Emmett _my brother Emmett_ .I looked behind me to see Emmett was just stood there staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and was immediately jealous ,his thoughts were all jumbled about how beautiful she was and how he wanted to love her and protect her forever .I couldn't help but growl at him knocking him out of his thoughts and he turned to glare at me for a moment before he turned back to my Bella ,WOW where the hell did that come from?_IM HAPPILY MARRIED NOW AND I LOVE MY WIFE _I screamed at my self .

"Hey Jazz hey Emmy " Bella said and waved at the two men just behind me .Jazz walked forward slowly causing her to laugh .

"I wont bite.........you at least " She smiled at him then shot every one else a quick glare except Emmett . Jazz walked over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her tightly and she responded just the same .

"Do you know how long I have wanted to hug you for ?" Jazz asked her and she giggled at him .

"I know how you feel. I missed you Jazzy" She whispered to him then let him go only to look at Alice with a glare .

"Don't even try it or you will get hurt" She seethed at her . Jazz did not even bat an eye lash as she threatened his mate.

"Well how the hell can you be fine with hugging Jasper and _winking_ at Emmett and hate the rest of us ?" Rosalie shouted at her .She smiled an evil smile back at her .

"Easy ! Jasper was never aloud to come near me when I was with you lot ,always being told he would hurt me ;Which was a complete lie by the way he would never of hurt me . When you left there was no say in it for Jazzy he was told what to do, he didn't want to leave me ,and well Emmett is another story " She said and smiled at him seductively causing him to purr .I could not believe my ears when I heard Caius thoughts ,he was so happy that his daughter had found her mate in Emmett .Meaning that Bella and Emmett were mates .NO!. I growled out loud how could this be she was supposed to be mine .

"You all left me . Carlisle and Esme you were my parents and you left me ,I was a human in your world and I needed you more than he did but you chose to take his side . You died to me the moment you chose him over me ,he could protect himself I could not but you did not care ." She said with hate laced in her voice .Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder and her thoughts were clear that she wished she chose Bella but followed her mate instead .

Bella looked at Esme and smiled a slight smile then walked over to her pulled her out of Carlisle's arms and into her own.

"Im sorry but I needed to be sure . I love you I really do ,Im sorry for upsetting you" Bella whispered to her while she just held Esme as she sobbed how sorry she was and how much she loved her while Bella just said 'I know I know' and stroking her hair . When Esme had calmed down Bella let her go and looked at the rest of us -Carlisle ,Me,Alice and Rosalie -and growled at us .I was completely lost now. First Jasper then Emmett and now Esme but she still hates the rest of us ?

"Damn right ,and I always will " She said almost like she had just read my mind .I looked at her as it all clicked ,SHE COULD READ MY MIND!!!! .

"About time moron" She whispered even though she knew we could all hear her .Kaylee growled at Bella causing Bella to laugh at her ,through her head right back and laugh . Kaylee growled again and crouched down ready to pounce .

"I..(giggle) ... would not...( giggle)...do that if ...(giggle)...I were you" Bella said but it fell on deaf ears as my wife pounced.

Before Kaylee even got close her Bella she whipped around faster than I had ever seen any body move in my life and had her pinned against the wall opposite us , her lips were pulled back over her teeth and venom was dripping down her chin as she growled at my wife .I started to crouch down and attack when she whipped her head around and locked eyes with me .

"If you move a muscle I will kill her and you before your even air borne " She hissed at me then her face softened and she looked at Emmett and smiled .

"Emmy that was so sweet ,would you really kill him for me?" She said to him while tightening her grip around Kay's through and smiling .

"Of course baby . I would kill any one who tried to hurt you " He said while walking over to her. Once he got close enough she dropped my wife on the floor and walked right up to him and smashed her lips against his and the most possessive/passionate kiss I had ever seen ,almost like she was making him hers . I could tell from his mind that he fell for her the moment he had seen her and from Caius's mind also that they were mate's but seeing her kiss him like that mad me see red .How could she kiss my brother like that when she had been with me ? How could she have moved on from me ? She is supposed to be mine.

_God how am I this lucky ,i have found my mate .My beautiful Bella . _Emmett thought as he pulled her closer to him .Just as I was about to remove his lips from my Bella Caius cleared his throat getting their attention .Both of them turned to the leaders of our kind with smiles on their face's .

"Yes Daddy?" She asked him while skipping over to them pulling Emmett along with her. I just wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"Princess ,why don't you show Emmett to you're room while the others get settled in . Im sure Emmett will want to stay with you . " Caius said then kissed Bella on the cheek before she went running off with Emmett following close behind her . I was livid ,even though I have my mate I did not want Bella with any one but me . She was not aloud to be happy unless she was with me . I decided to check every ones thoughts to see what they made of the little show we just watched .

_Finally I have my baby girl back ,she seems so happy with Emmett . I will not leave her again ,never.- Esme_

_Oh god what is wrong with her she used to be really nice .That is not the Bella we left. At least Kay lets me take her shopping. -Alice_

_How dear she touch my Emmett . God I need to check my make-up . - Rosalie_

_My daughter is alive ;Thank god. I wounder what will happen now ,we will most probably lose half of the family Edward.I wish I could hug her but she hates me for choosing you Edward .Thanks alot I have lost my daughter. - Carlisle _

_Finally I got to hug Bella . God she looks hot now. I will not leave her again. -Jasper _

_What the hell just happened? - Tony _

_That little slut thinks she can just do that to me. Well touch shit bitch I got Edward now he is mine .- Kayleigh _

_Wow she is mega pretty . I wounder if I can stay here with her? - Nisa _

_God I love you Bella .- _Emmett though just as they walked out of hearing distance for me to hear . I will not stand by and watch them together and I will not let them split up this family ,I'd die first.

**HEY EVERY ONE THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER IN EDWARDS P.O.V . THE NEXT ONE WILL BE EMMETT'S AND MAYBE SOME ONE ELSE'S .**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .**

**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS-ALERTS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

EM POV

Today we are flying out to visit some old friend's of Carlisle -really old friend's .

As I am sitting in the private jet taking us to Italy I can't help but to look around at every-one who is with me . Carlisle and Esme look like they do every day with their fake smile's and happy face's but you can see it's all a show ,I don't think I have seen them smile a really smile since we left Bella . Alice and Jasper are sat together ,Jasper with his arm wrapped around Alice as she looks through one of the many fasion magz she brough with her . These day's they don't seem as close as they used to . Edward was sat sucking face with his little slut Kaylee oblivious to the world around them . Nisa was sat in-front of me writing in her hello kitty diary .Ever since they came to live with us the only one I have ever gotten along with is Nisa ; She is the little sister I never had .

Rosalie was sat opposite me with her mate Tony ;While he was brushing through her hair she was doing her make-up AGAIN. When we split up it killed me ,she was my mate and she left me saying she was going to find her real mate. She packed her bags and walked out of my life not looking back once. She told me that there was some-one out there for me but at the time I was so heart broken all I could do was beg her not to leave me .

Thinking about the years I had spent with her now makes me shiver with disgust ;How I managed to stay with her all those years is a puzzle to me . I see the way she acts now and how she treat's Tony and I can't believe I put up with all of that for so long . Now all I feel towards her is disgust and pity for Tony.

She was once my whole world and now I can't wait to get her our of it .

When we had left Bella all those years ago back in Fork's Edward was a mess . He never talked to any one or joined in with the family until _she_ came along . God I hate her so much ,and him. He just got over Bella like she never exsisted . He never truly love her just the idea of being with her .

When we reached the castle we were told to wait out side of the throne room for a moment and not moments later the was a very loud very angry growl coming from with in ;When we were aloud to enter we could see the leaders sat in their throne's and Demitri stood to the side holding a tiny brunette in his arms as she growled into the crook of his neck .I was instantly worried for the tiny woman he was holding .And it only increased my worry when she sank her teeth into his neck ,what is wrong with her? Is she ok? Why is she biting him?

Every thing seemed to go in slow motion as she jumped away from him and Edward sank to the floor in agony ;But I could not bring my self to care about the pain he was in all I could see was the beautiful tiny woman who stalked towards him .My family were hissing at her but she did not seem fazed at all .

"Crazy bitch? Nut case? loony? Is that what I am? I should kill you right now, you have a nerve" She spat at him then started to laugh .I was confused as to why their seemed to be so much hate towards him but quickly banished that though from my mind ;I didn't really care.

I could hear one of the leaders telling her to stop and her complaining and I could feel the air being sucked out of me at the sound of her voice .She sounded like an angel . Then my mind caught up with me as I looked at her properly , Caius had called her Isabella and she looked so much like Bella ;I could not believe it when a few people in the family came to the same conclusion as I did and called her name.

She turned to look at us with disgust and hatred shining off her in waves and I did not blame her at all ;We had all abandoned her. The next few moments were lost to me as I tried to wrap my head around all this new infomation. Bella was alive and one of us . I could see her walking over to Demitri and she kissed his neck where she had bitten him and I could not help but feel jealous ,I wanted to be the one she kissed and bite even , not him.

She talked to Caius who im guessing is the one who changed her considering she is calling him Daddy then turned to look at me and winked at me ;_SHE WINKED AT ME!!! _ My mind screamed at me as I just stood their and stared at her . She was Beautiful - I wanted to no _needed _to have her as mine . Im not sure where these feelings were coming from all of a sudden but they were there and I was not going to figh them ,not one bit.

"Hey Jazz hey Emmy " She said but I was still in shock ,try as I might but nothing was working . Jazz started to walk towards her very slowly ;Almost like he was scared to go near her.

"I wont bite........you at least " Bella smiled .Every thing was a big fuzz to me my mind was not taking in what was happening around me all I could see was Bella ,all I could smell was Bella . It was like my mind had completely shut its self down ;Only able to store one thing and that was Bella .I was brought out of my little Bella induced bubble to see she had Kaylee pinned against the wall snarling at her ._WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED???_ I thought as I saw Edward start to crouch down ready to pounce . My mind was already telling me I had to kill him ,he was going to attack my Bella and that was just not acceptable . He would have to die and I would be the one to kill him if he even touched her.

"If you move a muscle I will kill her and you before your even air borne " My Bella whipped around to face him and hissed out in a deadly voice and to be honest it was one hell of a turn on to see her like this . She turned to me and smiled a loving smile.

"Emmy that was so sweet ,would you really kill him for me?" She said to me tightening her grip around Kaylee's throat .

"Of course baby . I would kill any one who tried to hurt you " I said walking over to her ,I needed to have her in my arms and to touch her ,love her ;Anything as long as she was with me i'd give her anything. About 3 foot away from her she dropped the slut and walked straight into my arms and smashed her lips to mine .She was so soft and ...warm? her tounge lightly brushed along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted . Her kiss was so possessive like she was was showing every one I was her's ;And I was .The love I felt the moment I saw her was unbelievable .It was like she was suddenly my everything and anything I would ever need and want and I didn't want it any other way .She is my mate and il love her for the rest of my life .I couldn't help but thank the gods that I had found my real mate and thank them for just how beautiful she is while I pulled her closer to me wanting to bury myself into her forever . Some one cleared their throat reminding me we were not alone and that her 'Dad' and mine was in the same room .

We both looked towards the three thrones that were in the room not completely sure who it was exactly who had interupted us .

"Yes Daddy? " My beautiful Bella says while pulling me over towards them and I could not help but grin at how happy she seemed .

"Princess ,why don't you show Emmett to you're room while the others get settled in . Im sure Emmett will want to stay with you . " Caius said kissing Bella on the cheek then she went running off towards the door's with me not far behind her . God I love you Bella I thought as we entered _our_ room .There was no way in hell I was going to leave her ever again .As she closed the door she slamed me back against it and slamed her lips to mine once again .After a few minutes of us both fighting foor dominance she pulled back to look at me ,her eyes pitch black from the lust she was feeling .

"God Emmett I have waited to long for you ." She said then started to kiss her way up to my ear and nibbled on it for a moment .Her hot breath was caressing my neck as she whispered the word I will never forget .

"Make me your." She whispered into me ear sending a shiver down my spine .Spining us around so she was locked between the door and myself I couldn't help the growl/purring that escaped me before claiming her lips again.

* * *

J POV

I could not help but think of how stunningly beautiful Bella has turned out to be .

Emmett is a lucky man to have her ;If only some one like me was that lucky .

Myself and Alice have been devorced for about 2 months now but not wanting to upset our parents we decided to wait to tell them .We were just not the same as we used to be ;My love for her had slowly turned into dislike then to hate for the way she had controlled me for all these years . How she had always checked up on my because she did not trust me and how she chose what I would wear ,but worst of all I hated that ever time she would see my body she would be repulsed .Shouldn't she not care about the scars I have ? Shouldn't she love me for everything that I am ,scars included? But no their were certain things she could not hide her emotions about .

I am so glad we have found Bella again ,there are so many thing I want to know and say to her but she seems pretty busy at the moment considering the amount of lust coming from her and Emmetts room. I don't know why it was there or how it got their but I found my self to be jealous that Emmett got to be with Bella ;Why couldn't I have her .Thoughs started to run through my mind of Bella writhing beneath me as I slamed into her and her screaming my name as she came around my cock . Minutes later there was a tall red head infront of us aking to show us to our rooms .

"Petal darling !" Caius called out to her just before we walked through the doors to leave them in peace .He beakoned her over and whispered into her ear smiling while not breaking eye contact with me .Once she pulled back he just smiled at me .I felt for his emotions to see what the hell that was about ,he was radiating protectivness ,happiness , worry , amazment and disbelief .Why he was feeling those were beyond me . We were lead the way Bella and Emmett had headed and as we got further and further my family were shown to there rooms untill it was only me left . Petal just kept walking and walking through different halls and up stairs untill I could feel the lust getting stronger and stronger and my confussion was growing . As we walked down the hall Bella's voice was starting to get louder and I could hear everthing that was happening in the room we had just passed and I was unbelivably turned on and jealous . Suddenly we stopped infront of the door that was to be my bedroom which turned out to be the room next to Bella's .

What was going on why was I put in this room so far from the rest of the family ?

"Caius requested you have this room " Petal said and opened the door for me to see the room I was staying in ,noticing their was another door in the room I walked over to it trying to block out the sounds coming from the next room over to see it was a joint bathroom to Bella's room. What the hell?

" Master also gave a message for you " Petal inturupted me causing me to look at her and nod my head for her to continue.

"Um.... he said to tell you 'Be careful what you wish for .' and that was it" She said then left me ,shutting the door . Confused I lead on my bed .What could he mean ?

* * *

CAIUS POV

I watched as my baby girl claimed her mate infront of every one and I was proud.

I knew once upon a time she comsidered Carlisle to be her father but he lost that right when he chose that little shit over her ,but I must say I am happy he did other wise I would not have my princess now. I have been with my brothers on the throne now for many many years and even tho I love them dearly there are still things they do not know about me ;Like my gifts. I could tell that the young blond male wanted my little princess aswell but what shocked me was the level he wanted her on .His feeling for her were as strong as Emmetts he just did not kow it yet.

As any father out there I know my daughter very well and I know that if I had not said any thing to her she would not be with Emmett now .She is a very beautiful woman but she has her insecurities . She would not have made the bold move she did and openly went to him she would have though to much on the subject and talked her self out of it .

Even though she is a vrigin- like I said I know my daughter very well - she is a very sexual creature ;I could tell as soon as she had seen Emmett she wanted him but she also wanted Jasper and even Carlisle though she had a deep hatred for him at the moment and would not admit it .

I have stood by and watched her admire the opposite sex for years now but she has never acted upon any of the feelings she has ever felt .Im just curious now ,she has a very interesting road ahead of her.

HEY EVERY ONE HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER????

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S AND ALERTS I GOT SO FAR . LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
